


motes of gold, cascading

by Poofy_Kakapo



Series: consentacle Viktuuri [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien!Yuuri, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bulges and Nooks, Consentacles, Human!Victor, Implied Mpreg, Inside, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Science Fiction, Smut, Space Opera, Tentacles, Victor's father is an asshole, there's, voltron elements, voltron fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poofy_Kakapo/pseuds/Poofy_Kakapo
Summary: In the aftermath of their one night together Viktor is shunned and ridiculed by Admiral Andrei Ivanovich and the rest of theAria, seeks comfort and reassurance with Yuuri, and there's an honest-to-god pirate spaceship about to raid their own vessel.The only thing Viktor had wanted was to heal the alien and maybe ask him to be his boyfriend, not any of this nonsense.(He still got an alien boyfriend out of it, in the end, though. So maybe it's a win?)





	motes of gold, cascading

**Author's Note:**

> the long-awaited sequel of _motes of gold, swirling,_ so maybe read that one first before reading this one, or it wont make sense.  
> and it is a triology now, bc it escalated from my initial, 3k plan into this monster that has more plot than smut, and I hop you like it!
> 
> ((also, psst. there's a smol art in here, and i added another one to _anathema sit_ if you wanna check it out ;) ))

 

 

 

 

 

 

Viktor grunted, staring at the ceiling of his room, his hand absently rubbing his swollen stomach.

 

He really ought to find out if his current state was comparable with the _Alien_ movies, because he didn't fancy being gutted open by a miniature Yuuri.

 

Celestino had silently examined him and determined that Viktor's insides were playing host to an alarmingly large amount of quail egg-sized alien eggs. They had nestled into Viktor's intestines and were securely staying put in their new home, no matter how much Celestino had prodded them and humiliated Viktor in the process. It was scary. He'd gotten painkillers from the doctor and was kicked out of the medbay with assurances that _yes, we will look after Yuuri, Viktor. Now take your leave._

 

That had been five days ago. In those five days the news had spread like wildfire amongst the pilots and researchers, and thus found its way into every nook and cranny of _Aria_. Viktor was either the laughingstock of the ship, or seen as a sexual deviant, with no in-between. It didn't help any matters that his stomach had continued to grow and expand, now looking quite pregnant.

 

Viktor didn't really feel like much of a father.

 

Today at midnight he would sneak out to Yuuri, to question the alien.

 

He stared at the ceiling again, huffing, and shifted his eyes to his bedside drawer: a picture of Makkachin and Lilia Baranovskaya, world-renown skater and his coach. Also the ex-wife of commander Yakov, and more of a mother than his own ever was. He missed her. In the drawer were only two things -- a dog-eared magazine cutout of his final season and his skates, because despite being in outer space, Viktor couldn't leave them behind. The ice was his home, not this hulk of a ship.

 

His glance wandered over to the clock and Viktor almost jumped out of bed, flinging his Team Russia jacket over his shoulders and hastily putting on shoes. The time was 11:53, and he needed a good ten minutes to the medbay.

 

* * *

 

Celestino was expecting him, sighing as Viktor almost ran into him.

 

"You are crazy, you know?"

 

Viktor nodded; he knew that already. "My five days are officially over since two minutes ago, doctor Cialdini."

 

The Italian rolled his eyes, but wordlessly handed Viktor his master key back, patting him once on the back. Viktor thanked him profusely and hurried inside, dimming the lights everywhere but the back room where Yuuri's cell was. He ran, skittering across the linoleum floor, to the control panel and almost smashed the interface in his haste.

 

The cell door opened. Yuuri was curled up in the farthest corner, tentacles protectively around himself, his patterns alight in gold. He glanced up slowly at Viktor's sharp intake of breath, eyes widening. His body started to uncurl. "... _Viktor?"_

 

"Yuuri," it was a breath. Yuuri stood up slowly, almost uncertain, his limbs curling against his form, and Viktor took a step forward. "Yuu--"

 

The smaller alien hugged him, enveloping Viktor in an octopus-hug with all available limbs, crashing into Viktor like a wave and toppling them to ground. _"yu'n celli, yu'n celli, Viktor-!"_

 

"Shhh, Yuuri, I'm all right." Viktor smiled softly, noticing for the first time how true that was. He was more than all right; he was perfect.

 

Yuuri tensed, his hold growing stronger, glancing at Viktor's face. His lips pursed into a cute pout, and the Russian indulged, if only a little.

 

And then Yuuri's hands surged for his temples, and he let their foreheads rest against each other. One of the tentacles with the tapered tips tapped Viktor's hand, and he obliged, his own hands finding Yuuri's temple in a mirror. Two of the feelers curled around his ring fingers, and Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath which Viktor mimicked. They breathed in, and out, synchronizing, until--

 

_There was someone looking like a mermaid (a syreni, his not-mind supplied), face flushed and back arching. He had been in heat not a while ago, and offered his body as help against yours (mine). Your (my) rut is often spent with him, because his easygoing nature is easy to please, and he knows how to take care of himself, knows the customs._

 

_His stomach is swollen like mine (yours), and he is laying the eggs that incubated inside him. The mermaid was not in heat, so the eggs are undeveloped; they're sold at a high price as a delicacy._

_Home is lake-blue and forest-green and abyss-black and cold and wet, wet, wet,_

 

_your team is looking fondly at both of you--_

_your (my) sister passes you (me) her bayard, grinning--_

_there is a  cat/tree/rock/nymph/elf/alien next to the vessels/aircrafts/lions/--_

 

_pirates--_

_a beacon call--_

_fire_

_fire_

FiRE

 

_the systems are overheating--_

_shutdown process--_

_connection lostdata lostlostlostLOsomaterutlostdata--_

_darkness..._

 

 

 

The connection was lost as soon as Yuuri took his hands away, staring at Viktor imploringly.

The Russian swallowed heavily, trying to process what he'd seen. So many faces, so many places. He stared at Yuuri. One thing was certain -- Yuuri had just bared a part of his soul to him. Viktor wasn't certain if it also worked the other way around.

 

_"Thank you, Yuuri,_ " he said with weight, sagging against the alien.

 

Yuuri was some sort of pilot like himself, and he and his team (the cat, the tree, the elf, the rock, the mermaid) were protecting their home from… space pirates, when they were torn apart, and Yuuri was flung into a wormhole-like thing.

 

And Yuuri had a sister, and Yuuri had a not-lover in the form of the mermaid, and. Well. "This is a lot to take in." Yuuri smiled quite sadly, then, and Viktor hoped that he hadn't seen Viktor's memories. They were still tangled together, Viktor hoping they would never leave each other, Yuuri tucked safely under his chin.

 

They stayed like that for some time, Viktor trying to wrap his mind around the fact that there _was_ alien life outside of Yuuri to be found, huddled together in the quiet of the night.

 

Viktor sighed. "We have your ship, Yuuri. In the hangar."  

Yuuri tensed, body and tentacles growing stiff and uncertain. Viktor continued. "I don't have clearance, but I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 

In the end, Viktor had forgotten to ask Yuuri about the eggs inside him, but that seemed quite irrelevant in the face of their reunion, and the Russian spent his time between check-ups with Celestino, reassuring Yuuri that he wasn't mad at him for what had happened, trying and failing to ignore his father and trying to get Mila to talk to him after she'd started avoiding him.

 

Viktor was growing desperate for the latter, so he'd switched into a comfortable sweater and was trying to find the female pilot with clearance to Yuuri's ship's hangar. He'd sucked up his pride and asked other workers, ignoring their annoying stare into his direction whenever they crossed paths.

 

He'd managed to corner Mila shortly before she left for her shift in the cafeteria, eyes upon eyes burning into his back. She flinched when she'd seen him, but Viktor grabbed her hand. "Strop running away."

 

"I'm not--" but she didn't finish, both knowing the truth of that statement. Mila hunched together, glancing around at the people. Viktor tugged at her hand, and for a dreadful second she didn't do anything, but then Mila followed. They rounded the corner and then another, walking until they made it to an empty observation deck.

 

Viktor didn't know how to continue.

 

Mila was staring at his stomach in unease, but her gaze flickered up to his face. "Are- do you feel all right, Viktor?"

 

He smiled softly. "Yes. I'm completely fine, Mila." His hand patted his bump affectionately, and Mila flinched. Viktor sobered up. "That doesn't really matter; Mila, you have clearance to Yuuri's ship, right?"

 

She blinked, eyes narrowing. "Yes. We've been trying to either repair it or figure out of what its made, but no luck so far. Why?"

 

And so Viktor told her -- about the mental link that Yuuri had made, and the glimpses into his life Viktor had seen, and the fight against the space pirates Yuuri barely escaped with his life from. Mila paled. "Space pirates?"

 

He nodded. "Yuuri is -- I think Yuuri's worried that they'll track us or something. I mean, it's, well, _aliens."_ Who knew what they were able to do? Mila was eyeing him, still quite pale, but there was a light in her eyes now, as if the excitement was winning over the possible danger of being pirate fodder. Viktor pressed on again. "What can you tell me about Yuuri's ship?"

 

Mila pursed her lips. "It's… some kind of forcefield is surrounding it, so we haven't been able to touch it since two or three weeks. It's simply standing in the hangar, almost knitting itself back together. We only have access to the stuff we salvaged before. That's all that I know. I'll see that this information will be delivered to the deck supervisor, but I can't guarantee you much, Vitya, considering."

 

He sighed, glancing down at his stomach. He was the laughingstock of the crew, and he knew it. "That's all right, I guess. Thanks, Mila."

 

He turned around and walked away, leaving the redhead behind.

 

* * *

 

Andrei Ivanovich was in his room, knuckles white from the force of his clenched fingers, the leather of one of  Viktor's skates bent under the pressure. Viktor froze in his door, any and all positive feelings from talking to Yuuri vanishing. There was something close to regret lingering in the older man's eyes, but Viktor had given up hope a long time ago.

 

"I do not understand," he started, voice low and soft, "where I went wrong with you, Viktor Andreievich. Did I not do everything in my might to ensure that you follow a glorious path? I never should have let you set foot on the ice you so worship."

 

Viktor let the door close behind him. With curt steps he walked over to his father and yanked the boot out of his grip, hugging it tightly to his chest. "The ice has given me more love than you ever could."

 

Yuuri has given him more love than his father ever did, but Viktor doubted that the stern man would like to hear that. As it was, his expression darkened considerably. "Look at you, child! That is not how a man of the Nikiforov family should look like! All of us have been doctors and professors and chemists, but you? A boy playing make-believe on the ice, selling his body to the public?"

 

_Ah, there it is._ Viktor set the boot down on his bed, hand crossing around his stomach, feeling the eggs still deep inside of him -- their weight was almost reassuring, somehow, in a very fucked-up way.

 

Suddenly, Viktor was too tired to care. "I assume you're here because of what I've told Mila?"

 

"Space pirates, Viktor Andreievich? That is laughable. That alien parasite is clouding your mind and whispering nonsense into your ears."

 

_"Yuuri,"_ Viktor growled, "has warned me of something that could very well endanger the mission. You should be glad he chose to help you, after what happened."

 

Faster than Viktor could blink, his father's hand was pressing against his stomach, the force of it knocking his back into the wall of his room. The hand was not gentle at all, clawing into his flesh and pressing down painfully, and Viktor chocked back a surprised sob at the harshness. The eggs had been jostled around inside, and he could feel them scraping against each other. Celestino had told him to avoid strenuous activities and anything that could strain his midsection due to the unknown effect such things could have on him, and Viktor could understand why, vomit and bile rising up his throat.

 

Andrei Ivanovich's face was inches from his own, his features displeased and annoyed as Viktor swallowed. "Your attachment to the _alien_ is laughable, considering it is the primary reason for your current disgrace."

 

"Careful, _father,"_ Viktor spat, "I might be pregnant for all that you know. You wouldn't want to hurt your future grandchildren."

 

"You--"

 

With another nausea-inducing shove Viktor was left alone, his bravado leaving with the closing door. He chocked back a sob as his eyes fell on his skate, and he crawled over to his bed and curled up around it, huddling it close.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri made a worried noise in his throat as he pulled Viktor into a hug, and Viktor felt ready to cry at the soft gesture. Ever since yesterday, he'd been unable to find his focus. There was no doubt in his mind now that his father hated him -- it was expected and unsurprising, but it still hurt like hell. He was selfish, but he huddled deeper into Yuuri's embrace, and the alien wound his tentacles around him, their soft glow a stark contrast to the linoleum lights of the cell and holding room. Some of them wound under Viktor's cashmere pullover, their cool skin soothing against his forming bruise.

 

_"quoug fukkomoja, Viktor?"_ Yuuri's voice was soft, inquisitive. Viktor didn't need to understand his language to know the answer to the question. "My father hates me, but that's nothing new."

 

He caressed Yuuri's feelers as Yuuri made a dismayed noise, his position shifting so that he could look at Viktor's stomach, hitching the clothing up and over the swell of his belly. His fingers ghosted over it, and the yellow-blue imprint of a hand, and his eyes clouded over. _"IYu'n ceh celli chug chyuc fukkomoja geh iea. Iea'lo u quemjolhar voot geh vo uleamja, Viktor."_

 

Viktor closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Hey, no. It's alright. I'm not mad at you. You're the only good thing about this whole expedition."

 

_"Hunyuri usearjm'g jeh chug."_ Yuuri's mien darkened, but he still smoothed Viktor's pullover back over his stomach and pulled him back into their hug, his hands finding their place at his temples. _"Yu quyuus iea'ja amjolcgumja no. Quoug Yu quearjm'g tyubo geh fubo ni sennamyusugel mequ."_

 

Viktor relished in the embrace for a little while longer, his forehead leaning against Yuuri's, before he leaned back slightly, smiling as the tentacles curled around his form protectively. "Say, Yuuri. I'm not pregnant, am I?"

 

The question had been floating around his head ever since the morning when his father had found them, but somehow Viktor hadn't found the right moment to ask, too terrified of the answer he'd get. But now, after yesterday? He didn't think that he'd mind it as much as before, the thought of being pregnant. But also, after yesterday, he didn't think he was.

 

Something shifty crossed Yuuri's features _"Cho, Viktor, cho. Iea ulom'g."_

 

Viktor nodded. "I thought as much. Your partner, in that memory, he wasn't in... heat? He wasn't in heat, and so your eggs couldn't be properly fertilized, right?"

 

Yuuri's fingers tightened, slipping into Viktor's hair. It was all the confirmation he needed. "I'm sorry," he said.

 

Yuuri shook his head. _"Cho, jem'g vo. Yu'n celli."_

 

* * *

 

Four nights afterwards, at 04:00, Viktor was woken by alarms blaring across every corner of the _Aria_ , insistent rapping on his door. He jumped up and let the person in without bothering to change into some clothes -- he still slept in only his thong, old habits die hard, even on a spaceship -- when Mila barged in, hair messed up and eyes terrified. Her eyes stuck on his stomach, its slight uneven form and the bruise standing out, and Viktor had to prompt her to talk.

 

Her eyes found his. "Go change, Viktor. We're -- under attack by the space pirates. They haven't opened fire yet, but it'll be soon."

 

Viktor's face paled as he scrambled for his clothes, let Mila brief him in. As soon as he was clothed, she said: "Come take a look at your alien's ship. The barrier has been flashing since yesterday evening, and then _get that alien into his ship_. You have to- I don't know, convince Yuuri to help us!"

 

Viktor nodded, and they hurried to the hangar. Christophe and Georgi were already suiting up, and Mila herself was wearing her piloting gear. Viktor knew that he wasn't allowed to pilot in his current conditions, but it still chilled him to the bone to know that his coworkers would be out and risking their life in space while he was inside. They could very well die.

 

They came to a stop before Yuuri's vessel -- a lion, if the not-memory served him right. It was majestic, and beautiful, and _deadly._ He turned to Otabek. "What did you salvage from it before the barrier went up? Get it to me, now!" Ignoring the deck supervisor's spluttering, Otabek went to do just that, and Viktor turned his attention back to the looming lion.

 

"The barrier is impenetrable," the deck supervisor grunted, clearly annoyed. Viktor ignored her, could see Mila put on her helmet out of the corner of his eyes. He took a deep breath, one hand curling around his stomach, the other loose at his side. Viktor took a step towards it. That was when Otabek returned, depositing a crate full of different things next to him. Viktor gave a curt nod of gratitude to the pilot, and he returned it before making his way to his own jet, the last one to join them: Chris, Georgi, Mila, Otabek, Jean-Jaques and himself, formerly.

 

Viktor glanced into the crate, one thing standing out in his not-memory -- a small, 'U' shaped object. _The bayard,_ Viktor thought, grinning. He turns back to the barrier after grabbing it out of the pile, and even through the blazing sound of the emergency alarm and the opening hangar for the fighter jet pilots, the room was frozen in silence. Another step is taken, and another, and then Viktor lifts his hand and touches the barrier, softly.

 

It shatters into particles of purple lights before disintegrating, and the eyes of the lion light up before it leans down and opens its maw, inviting Viktor in.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri didn't know what was going on, but he recognized an alarm when he heard one. His limbs curled around his form as he stepped towards the shut door, Phichit and Celestino's expressions ashen. _"What's happening?"_

 

The younger bipedal alien turned to him, biting his lips. "We're under attack. Well, we'll be under attack soon."

 

And there was nothing Yuuri could do about it.

 

Celestino was talking to some scientist -- well, more like arguing. Yuuri could make out _release_ and _alien_ and _no, we won't_ , but that was more than enough to get the gist, and he hugged his tentacles closer as his whiskers and feelers flattened themselves against his head in nervous energy. He was unable to do anything without his bayard or the lion, and they would obviously not let him out of his cell.

 

Then there was commotion at the door, and someone seemed to curse angrily, and Celestino's expression lit up.

 

Yuuri's did as well; Viktor burst into the room. His Viktor would explain what was going on, surely. Yuuri wasn't disappointed, as the silver-haired man made a beeline for Yuuri's cell, passing the console and opening the door that separated them. "Yuuri-!" He thrust something into Yuuri's hands, and Yuuri blinked, stunned. "Please help; you're the only one who knows how to defeat the pirates!"

 

His uniform and his bayard. Yuuri eyed them with surprise, before resolve set in. _For Viktor_. He nodded. Something like relief washed through the room, and Yuuri didn't hesitate to change into the white and purple clothing, the fabric seamlessly shrinking onto his body as always, his tentacles held out of the way as much as possible. His helmet was next -- and Yuuri could almost cry with joy at seeing his communicator, scratched and cuffed but still working. His bayard was last, a reassuring weight in his hands. Yuuri turned the communicator on, glancing at the humans in the room, eyes lingering on Viktor.

 

<>Thank you, Viktor.<> The voice was rough and metallic, but it did its job, Viktor's eyes widening in awe. Phichit muttered something that sounded like _holy shit_ to their right, and the scientist was taking a step back.

 

Pleasantries had to wait, though. <>Where is my lion? We have to hurry.<>

 

"Nikiforov-" The scientist glared at Viktor, but the man seemingly ignored him, grabbing Yuuri's hand and tugging on it. "Follow me."

 

Yuuri did. They were running through the corridors of the exploration vessel, his whiskers curling around the ridges of his helmet in worry. Viktor may not be with his brood, but that didn't mean that Yuuri wasn't worried for him. He didn't know how long human gestation periods lastet, but if it was similar to his experience with syreni, then Viktor could enter hatching in the next few quintants, which was not ideal during battle. He didn't seem interested in leaving Yuuri to his own, though, so he simply held on to the human and hoped for the best. They entered the hangar and were greeted by chaos, a severe-looking man with a balding head glaring at them.

 

"I hope you know what you are doing, Vitya."

 

Viktor flinched beside Yuuri, but stayed put. "Mila and the others are already outside, Yakov, risking their lives. _Trust Yuuri."_

 

Interesting -- they were the co-pilots Viktor had mentioned a while back, when Yuuri had been half delirious from his wounds and his building rut, which was never a pleasant combination.

But none of that mattered, because Yuuri finally saw his lion, her maw open and body ready to leap. This man, this Yakov, seemed to be a high-ranking officer, so Yuuri turned to him. <>I will be ready for takeoff in a few short doboshes; tell your crew to put my signal onto your communications-line. Viktor,<> his tentacles curled around his arm and shoulder, and Yuuri bit his cheek. Now was not the time to worry about whether humans were as fragile as they looked or not; his instincts were playing with him. <>Viktor, with me, please.<>

 

Viktor's eyes widened, voice full of emotion. "Are- are you sure? I'm not--"

 

<>The lions don't let simply anyone inside, only those they deem worthy. Trust me; I'll need someone with me to communicate with the other pilots and the ship.<> And having him in the lion was safer than on the _Aria._ Yuuri allowed himself to be that selfish for once. <>Come on!<>

 

* * *

 

The inside of the lion was _fascinating_ when lit up, alien tech lighting the interface in soft purple and magenta hues. A second seat had risen from somewhere inside the craft, and Viktor had sat down gingerly, unsure about what to do. Yuuri sat in front of him, his bayard inserted somewhere to their right. The screens in front of him had lit up, offering an unobstructed 140° view of _space_ in all its glory while they were assessing the situation and waiting for communications to open. Viktor was wearing Yuuri's helmet now, an interface with split-screen readings displaying something in some alien language.

 

<>The lion is on a different wavelength than the _Aria_ ,<> Yuuri had explained. <>Your interface is too archaic to display on the screen, but the helmet is able to accept maps and readings that they might send you.<>

 

Hearing the communicator translate what Yuuri said in real-time but without intonation was disconcerting, especially after growing used to Yuuri's melodious voice, but it was steps above only guesswork about the meaning of his words that Viktor had before. Yuuri was all business now, hands gripping the armature tightly, his alien's eyes waiting for the connecting line. And still, despite the stress Yuuri must've been feeling, two of his tentacles were holding on tightly around Viktor, a reassuring weight in all of this.

 

The pilots connected.

 

<>Command said that this is the alien?<> JJ's voice was skeptical. Viktor couldn't blame him. "This is Nikiforov speaking; yes, I'm currently in the alien vessel with Yuuri." Viktor paused, voice softening. Still no connection to the bridge. "We're here to help, Leroy."

 

<>Copy that, Nikiforov. Babicheva checking in; I'm currently under the enemy spaceship with Altin.<>

<>Giacometti checking in as well. The pirate ship is sending out recon drones; we'll take care of those if you can intercept the main vessel before its within firing range.<>

 

He and Yuuri shared a glance before the alien answered, his own voice just as soft under the communicator. <>All right. We will approach from pilot Babicheva's current position -- all of you, please take care to cover the purple lion and be ready to clear the space as soon as I give you notice to it.<>

 

Mila's voice sounded surprised. <>Got it. Then we leave the spaceship in your hands, Yuuri.<>

 

Yuuri muted the line, his attention returning to the stars in front of them as he accelerated the lion. One of his tentacles sought out Viktor's hand and it wound around it, and he squeezed it. <>Still no news from the bridge?<>

 

Viktor gave a displeased noise, seeing the strange symbols in his hud. "Yakov has to report to Commander Iverson for this decision, and even then--" Even then his father might simply leave them to die at the hands of the pirates. Viktor stayed silent, eying the approaching ship warily. It was all or nothing, now.

 

<>I don't know how this will play out, Viktor, so- I'm sorry. And thank you.<>

 

Viktor's hands tightened around his stomach and around Yuuri's tentacle as they flew past one of the _Aria's_ jets and to their destination.

 

* * *

 

The destructive energy of the single lion was unbelievable. They took care of the pirates without any loss to the human's side, though the _Aria_ had been hit twice, and when the hangar opened for the pilots and the lion Mila was still screeching into their link.

 

She did not stop when they touched down and disembarked, coming to a stand in front of the lion as it lowered its head and opened its jaw, and Yuuri and Viktor walked out of it. Mila met them halfway, surprising Viktor with an embrace as she squeezed him. Yuuri flinched beside them, his bayard held up high and limbs wound tightly around himself, glowing golden.

 

"Thank you," Mila said when she'd separated from Viktor, and that was all of the reprieve they had, because Commander Iverson, Yakov and Andrei Ivanovich were entering the hangar, and whatever high Viktor had felt earlier from their spectacular win was gone in an ice-cold instant. He curled into himself, and Mila shot him a questioning look, but Yuuri -- with a flick of his wrist his bayard was activated, forming into a vaguely spear-like shape, and his tentacles uncurled and twitched around him. His hair and feelers were standing on edge, and Yuuri took a step to the left and towards Viktor until the Russian could brush some of the glowing limbs with his hand.

 

Yakov looked furious beside his father while Iverson's expression was vaguely apologetic in nature. He addressed all of the pilots at once, saying that they had conducted themselves wonderfully and exceeded expectations, and that he and the bridge were proud of them, and that their courageous actions had saved every life on their ship. Then Iverson turned to Yuuri. "And thank you as well, for saving my men."

 

Yuuri nodded, curtly. Iverson took a step back, and then the admiral walked over to them, and Viktor took a deep breath to steel himself. "Admiral Nikiforov," he said.

 

"Viktor Andreievich and... _Yuuri."_ His father spat the name like it was something vile. "On behalf of my ship, the _Aria_ , I thank you for coming to our aid. You have my gratitude."

 

Viktor was ignored.

 

"And as the danger has passed, I request that you leave at once, before any more follows after you."

 

<>Your request is denied.<> Yuuri's voice was shaking, Viktor noticed, under the communicator's translation. <>You've kept me locked away without any attempt of friendly communication, with the exception of three people's kindness, and kept me away from my lion. Were it not for Viktor, your whole ship would be taken over by Kerzak's forces.<>

 

Yuuri pointed his bayard at the ground between them. <>You refused to open communication between the bridge and the lion. You--<> Yuuri took a deep breath, the tentacles and his hair loosing their tension. <>The _Aria_ is stranded without its engines. As admiral, it is your duty to keep the people safe.<>

 

The surrounding people were all frozen at the exchange, and Viktor could feel the tension in the air as his father spoke again, sneer firm in his voice. "We are capable of repairing the hit engines, thank you. And this talk about _duty_ and _safety_ is rich coming from the one who assaulted and used my own _son._ I don't care what kind of culture appropriates such behavior, but on Earth it is called sexual assault."

 

Viktor closed his eyes in resignation, even as Mila sucked in a breath, ready to retort. "It's not worth it," he whispered. "I'm used to it." Yakov's fury didn't abate either, from what Viktor could see, but the man was smarter than to openly defy his admiral.

 

Yuuri did no such things, three or four of his limbs winding themselves around Viktor and pulsing gold in short intervals, the others curling around his own body and writhing. Viktor couldn't see his face anymore, so he could only guess if this was done out of anger or anxiety. <>This is a stranded vessel in a barely charted and explored sector of space. You will all die before the engines are repaired.<> He took a step forward, bayard raised and pointed at Andrei Ivanovich. The pilots huddled together as the security raised their guns at Yuuri, even Mila creeping next to Viktor.

 

<>You might not know this, as this is your people's first contact with other sentient species, but this leaves you under jurisdiction of the Intergalactic Alliance of Voltron. And as luck will have it, I am a member of this alliance -- the designated pilot of the Purple Lion of Voltron. A beacon call has been sent to the other pilots, and they should arrive within the next few spicolian movements. I hope that you are ready for First Contact, admiral. And that you will leave a better impression behind than you did with me.<>

 

Viktor saw his father's expression shutter closed, any emotional cue dissipating into thin air as he stared at Yuuri for a few more seconds before turning around, his long steps echoing in the hangar. Commander Iverson and Yakov lingered behind, but they had their own duties to attend to: Iverson dismissed the pilots and hangar crew before leaving, but Yakov shot Viktor a glance and walked over to him. "I'm so sorry, Vitya."

 

"Me too, Yakov, me too."

 

He gave Yuuri a nod of acknowledgement, his eyes landing on Mila. "Hurry along, cadet. You will be able to talk to Nikiforov later. And Vitya?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I'll take care of things for today; you both visit Doctor Cialdini and then go and rest."

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was looking around in Viktor's room, taking everything in with in silence and with shining eyes (and cutely wriggling tentacles, once again moving without Yuuri's awareness) -- his picture of Lilia and Makka, his clothes, his bed, his skates. Viktor stood leaning against his locked door, tension slowly bleeding out of his frame the more he watched Yuuri. His lips twitched into a satisfied smile. "My shining hero." Viktor walked towards him, hugging Yuuri's back and the mass of tentacles, letting his weight sag against the smaller alien. At once, the tentacles wound around him and squeezed him back, curling around his form in affection. Viktor laughed and patted the nearest one, and then tipped them sideways and onto the bed, relishing in Yuuri's indignant squeak. They stayed like that for some time, Viktor spooning Yuuri, their breathing synchronizing.

 

Eventually Yuuri's limbs retracted and he turned around, disentangling himself from Viktor and propping himself up on his elbows. They looked at each other until Yuuri's soft smile slowly turned pensive, one of the tentacles brushing away a stray strand of hair before settling on the duvet and Viktor's cheek. Viktor leaned onto it with a soft sigh.

 

"We need to talk, I guess."

 

Yuuri nodded. Viktor expected the harsh and monotone voice of the communicator, but instead of talking, Yuuri loosened it from its clip on his uniform and did something with it, because it suddenly changed form from a blocky shape into something that can be wound around an ear and half of a head. He presented it to Viktor, who sat up slowly, his stomach complaining at the move, before gingerly taking it into his hands and then putting it on.

 

Yuuri smiled at him and leaned forward to push a button -- something stung Viktor, like a small needle -- and then Yuuri was talking.

 

And Viktor was _understanding_ him.

 

"The lion accepted you, so you're bonded to her now -- the communicator works on part technology and part magic, so it translates languages it decoded directly into your mind as long as you, uh, wear it."

 

Viktor blinked, so Yuuri added: "I think. It works though, I guess?"

 

Viktor nodded slowly, hand fluttering above the earpiece. "...wow." Then he blinked again. "You have a beautiful voice, did you know? I missed it when it was being translated earlier."

 

Yuuri's eyes widened, a pale blue blush dusting his cheeks. Had Viktor mentioned that he was incredibly _gone_ for this alien? Because he was. Viktor continued, glad that his object of affection could finally talk back. "Talking to you without understanding anything but a few words was getting lonely. I-I'm glad to know that you at least seemed to understand us more than we did and- _oh god,_ you actually understood whenever I simply ranted to you about the ship and work, didn't you?"

 

Yuuri laughed. "There wasn't much else to do until I got better, and when I'm near and in rut I tend to have a one-track mind, and." His laugh petered off. "And... Viktor, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry about what happened, and--"

 

"Shh, Yuuri, I'm alright. You don't have to apologize for something I readily consented to. I wanted to help you, after all." His hand reached over as if to touch Yuuri, but Viktor held back. Somehow, now that they could understand each other, their excessive touching wasn't really warranted.

 

"I don't think that you had becoming my rut partner in mind when offering to help. What the admiral said--"

 

"Was completely wrong, Yuuri. Andrei Ivanovich lives for that kind of thing, trust me. I think. I think I expected something like that to happen, to be honest." Viktor took a deep breath. "You're the nicest and most compassionate person that I've encountered on this ship, or ever, if I'm being honest. I had wanted it just as much as you needed it, at that point. Only the, err, eggs were a surprise."

 

Yuuri flinched. "Sorry. My kind tends to produce small ones during our fertility cycle, but we need another active participant to lay the eggs inside, or they'll incubate in the tentacles until they become too big."

 

Viktor blinked, utterly fascinated. He glanced down at his stomach and back to Yuuri. "That sounds painful."

 

"It is. If they grow too big they limit movement and can cut off circulation. You can loose a limb or two to it. But-! You don't have to worry about that happening!"

 

"I figured as much, but thanks for the reassurance."

 

Viktor glanced at his stomach again, before shyly looking at Yuuri through his lashes. "Can I touch you again?"

 

It was Yuuri's time to blink. "Yes! I wasn't sure if you'd still want to-"

 

It was all the encouragement Viktor needed to crawl over to Yuuri and squish himself against the alien, tentacles once again cocooning them in a soft glow. "Are you mad that I didn't get pregnant, Yuuri?"

 

"...no. Maybe in the heat of the moment, but I'm relieved. I'm sorry that you still have to carry the eggs to term; it must be unpleasant to you, if you humans carry differently."

 

"Mn. Human women usually get pregnant with one to two children. We're mammals, if that means anything to you?"

 

Yuuri laughed softly, his fingers carding through Viktor's hair. "Yes. Two of my teammates are as well, and your physiology is strikingly similar to the alteans." His fingers stopped. "Wait. Only the females of your species carry?"

 

Viktor nodded, expression wry. "Males are usually not able to get pregnant because we lack the necessary parts for it. And a pregnancy lasts eight to ten months as well."

 

The alien groaned. "Oh quiznak. I'm sorry, Viktor."

 

The Russian shrugged, charmed. "I've accepted my fate, don't worry. It's everyone else that's weirded out by it."

 

Yuuri growled, yanking Viktor to his chest, his hands slipping under the fabric of his sweatshirt and cradling his stomach. It was very possessive. Viktor may or may not have felt his cock twitch in anticipation. "You would be the most radiant person in any room if you were carrying my brood. I'd fill you up until you'd be ready to bursting, much bigger than you are now, and I'd cherish you and pamper you and show you off to everyone I know in pride." He tightened his embrace. "You are much too precious for anything else."

 

Viktor blushed from the roots of his hair down to his chest, incredibly pleased and touched by what Yuuri said. Yuuri started trembling though, miniscule tremors running down his arms. Viktor wondered if he was wondering if he'd overstepped his boundaries. So he let his head fall against Yuuri's, content smile on his lips. "I wouldn't mind, you know? Maybe not yet, but sometime."

 

"Are... are you sure?"

 

Considering his body was betraying him right in this moment? "Yes. I don't know if you've noticed, but I am _very_ interested in this idea." He cocked his head to get Yuuri's attention, and Viktor could feel the breath get punched out of the alien's lungs as he saw his erection straining his pants.

 

_"Oh."_ Yuuri's feelers curled forward and his pupils dilated, and Viktor was charmed at the reaction. "You want me?"

 

Viktor laughed again. "Yes, Yuuri. My Yuuri. I have wanted you since I first saw you, and I still want you even looking like this. I adore you, if you must know."

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had no cock. Viktor wasn't quite sure what he expected (maybe even more tentacles?), but Yuuri not having a dick was certainly not it. Viktor had already established that Yuuri had no nipples (which was weird in and on itself), but the missing penis was... uh, unexpected.

 

They were both naked, Viktor initially feeling self-conscious about his swollen abdomen and hunching down, wondering how anyone might find him attractive like this, until Yuuri's tentacles snuck around it to caress it lovingly, and Yuuri leaned his forehead and feelers against it.

 

 

Now he was busy staring at Yuuri's missing male reproductive organ, finding himself flabbergasted by it. "...Yuuri, forgive me for not asking earlier, but are you a man or a woman? Which pronouns do you prefer?"

 

Yuuri's tentacles stopped their caressing as the alien looked quizzically at Viktor. "I don't understand?"

 

"What's your gender?"

 

"Oh. I'm male, the same as you."

 

Viktor nodded. "Right. And its normal for your species to not have a... cock? Or breasts, for that matter. Or a navel."

 

Yuuri flushed blue. "I'm not actually a mammal, Viktor. I don't need a navel, or, or breasts with which to feed young."

 

"Okay, that makes sense from a biological standpoint. And your cock?" Wait, did that sound offensive? He backtracks. "I mean, it's not a big deal breaker for me or anything, I just find it, uh, strange." His eyes squinted as he took in Yuuri's form. "You don't seem to have anything that's similar to a woman's, either."

 

Actually, Yuuri's body was athletic and toned; it was only the area of his pelvis that was simply… flat, like a mannequin. Viktor found it bizarre.

 

"This is perfectly normal for me, Viktor." Yuuri nonetheless glanced down at his own body, eyes blinking rapidly. "Are you sure that you're comfortable with this? My kind isn't exactly known for taking part in interspecies relationships, but I know that we're considered, uh, _uncommon_."

 

Viktor shrugged, ready to go back to his initial plan of having sex with Yuuri. "You're lucky that I'm incredibly kinky, then."

 

Yuuri snorted, rolling his eyes. He crawled forward towards Viktor, eyes gleaming red under the artificial lights, his hand spreading across Viktor's chest. "Do you have any idea what you are doing, or are you winging it?"

 

Viktor let himself be pushed back, let himself be arranged by Yuuri's tentacles until he was laying on his back, his legs guided apart by a cool touch to his ankles. "I have no idea, but we can always figure it out along the way." Yuuri was kneeling between them, fingers tracing his collarbones and jawline, smiling. He leaned down and let their foreheads touch, Viktor's hand coming up to card through his feelers and hair.

 

"Yeah, we can."

 

Being lucid enough to experience the beginning of Yuuri's soft exploration across his body made the feeling no less intense than when he'd woken up after his initial blackout to find himself pressed against the wall, and the memory had him drowning in arousal almost instantly, his body pliant under Yuuri's touch. It was incredible, what the extra pairs of extremities could do to someone who was used to only having two --  one of Yuuri's hand continued tracing Viktor's jawline, his nose, his ears, the corner of his eyes, his lips, a small look of marvel on the alien's face. His tentacles however -- they were hell-bent on making Viktor writhe and squirm under their touch, attaching themselves to his nipples and winding around his cock, another fondling his balls and _another_ softly prodding at his perineum. The largest ones, the ones with the tapered tips, were winding around his stomach in a protective hug, the rest of them leaving red patterns across his skin.

 

Yuuri grinned. "Your ears are so cute and small."

 

The Russian laughed, his second hand joining the first as he tugged Yuuri down, kissing the tip of one of his pointy ears. "I should be saying that, darling." He felt Yuuri shudder, a silent _Ah!_ escaping his lips. Viktor's laugh turned mischievous. "Ooh, did you like that?" He kissed it again, bit down gently onto the tip, and it was Yuuri's turn to writhe, his tentacles tugging them tighter together as he hissed. Viktor continued, bestowing upon Yuuri the same treatment the alien had done earlier sans touching but with small kisses and little pecks across his chin and nose, all the way to his other ear.

 

Yuuri's tentacles were curling tighter, their movements becoming harsher, Viktor's nipples puffy and abused from the unrelenting attention, his cock twitching from the tugging and stroking. Yuuri groaned and buried his face in the crook of Viktor's neck, his feelers twitching and winding around themselves. Viktor shuddered as Yuuri bit down, surprisingly sharp teeth breaking the skin seamlessly, and then Yuuri was lapping over the bitemark in apology before he leaned back again at Viktor's insistent tugging. His eyes were lidded and dark, lips coated in cherry red -- Viktor may or may not have found a new kink for himself, because _holy--_

 

"I want to kiss you."

 

Yuuri blinked at him and Viktor groaned, writhing in embarrassment. So suave. Much wow. He was _still_ terrible at flirting.

 

"Kiss...?" Yuuri sounded confused, tracing fingers over the puncture wounds he'd left behind and making it awfully hard for Viktor to concentrate. The Russian nodded, lifting the hand at his neck and placing a gentle kiss against the pulse point there, elaborating: "A gesture of affection. I'd really like- only if it's not like, a taboo for you, if we could--" He pushed upwards, pecking Yuuri lightly on the lips and tasting copper and iron and relished in the surprised noise that escaped the alien. Yuuri was looking at him with wide eyes, an amused smile making itself present.

 

"That's a human kiss, then? On the lips?"

 

"Mm. Everywhere, really, depending on the social and familiar situation. Do you have something similar?"

 

The feelers on his head uncurled and wound forward as Yuuri touched Viktor's temples with his hands, pressing his forehead against the Russian's. "This is my people's... version of your kiss. Our whiskers are very sensitive, and this is sharing emotion and feeling and thought. We can connect and form a telepathic bond. It's very intimate"

 

Yuuri's fingers tightened in Viktors hair as he leaned back again, the heat from earlier returning as he yanked at it and growled, "I like your version quite a lot, though," crushing their lips back together.

 

Viktor hissed in pleasure as one of Yuuri's hands pinched around his nipple, rolling the nub and massaging over it, and then Yuuri's mouth traveled lower, lapping and nipping at Viktor's throat and collarbones as the man writhed beneath the alien, soft gasps escaping him.

 

"Yuuri, Yuuri, darling-" He shuddered as the tentacles around his cock tugged upwards, and Viktor was unceremoniously manhandled into a new position that had his ass in the air and his arms supporting most of his weight for a terrible second before he found most of his weight taken over by Yuuri's tentacles that were once again winding in a pattern around his torso.

 

And then Yuuri disappeared between his tights, his swollen stomach too round to see anything but his feelers (no, wait, Yuuri called them whiskers, like a cat's) wriggling and twirling around themselves. Viktor waited with baited breath for his next move, but Yuuri stilled, only moving a single finger down the length of Viktor's cock and balls to his hole.

 

Hot breath ghosted over the twitching and straining length, and then a question: "Can I touch you here...?"

 

Viktor laughed, amusement settling deep inside of him. "Define 'here', Yuuri. I can't see you."

 

A finger prodded his balls. Viktor hitched a breath, imagining those sharp teeth near them. " _Nn,_ yes, but please be careful. They're very sensitive. And no biting!"

 

Now it was Yuuri's turn to laugh as he resumed his handiwork, cupping and softly kneading while he nipped at the inside of Viktor's tight. "You seem to like it, though."

 

Viktor whined, because really, he did. He could feel Yuuri move and continue his exploration, touching Viktor so softly that it was driving him crazy; his hands and fingers and mouth and lips and _teeth,_ everything done cautiously but still so skilled, tentacles sometimes moving along to tug or pump or squeeze his cock, Yuuri making small pleased noises whenever he made Viktor's breath hitch in a particular way or made his hips grind against nothing.

 

Viktor shuddered. " _Ah-!_ 'm not going to last long if you keep this up, darling."

 

The limbs tightened around him as if in response, Viktor hissing in pain-pleasure as they suckled on his nipples; caressing his stomach and pressing down on it so that it was comforting rather than unpleasant, and then he could feel one prodding at his rim while Yuuri lavished his cock and balls, circling around it before pressing in slowly.

 

He expected pain or discomfort, but it seemed that they produced some form of natural lubricant, because it entered him easily, soft and pliant as it slithered in. Viktor whined, once again bucking his hips in hopes of some friction, but to no real avail.

 

And then the tentacle scratched against his prostate and Viktor felt as if his breath was punched out of him, and he could hear the satisfaction in Yuuri's voice as the alien turned his attention back to Viktor's cock.

 

Viktor was _dying_. His arms started shaking from his effort of keeping still, Yuuri drawing kitten-licks down his length, the tentacle inside him pistoning in and out at a leisure pace. " _Nng, hah-_ Yuuuuri, please, stop teasing--"

 

Yuuri hummed, nipped at the skin of his balls, his teeth grazing it _ever so slightly_ \--

 

Viktor was gone, head thrown back at the intensity of his orgasm, his tights snapping shut inches from Yuuri's surprised face in some instinctual need, and Viktor was slowly and carefully let out of Yuuri's tight hold and lowered onto his bed, the tentacles pulsing a dull and sated gold before their glow receded. Yuuri hummed again and Viktor felt him swipe a finger through some of his release that had ended up painting his swollen stomach and the Russian opened his eyes in time to see Yuuri taste it.

 

Viktor closed them again with a theatrical groan. "You can't do that to me, Yuu _ri."_

 

Yuuri shuffled closer, until his hand touched Viktor's belly again, drawing patterns onto the skin. Viktor took a peek at Yuuri and the alien huffed, amused. "Your sperm tastes salty. It's interesting."

 

Viktor may or may not have whined. "No, really. If you continue, we'll find ourselves in round two pretty soon."

 

Wait.

 

Viktor blinked. "Did- did you also feel good, Yuuri?"

 

"Yes...?" The answer sounded perplexed. Viktor was perplexed. "But you didn't come…?"

 

Yuuri's fingers stopped drawing patterns as the alien blushed a pretty shade of blue. "I don't -- release for me is different, uh. More emotional? Telepathic? I, uh-"

 

Viktor waited patiently for Yuuri while he tried to come up with an answer, fascinated. It didn't take long for Yuuri's tentacles to come into his line of vision again, curling lazily around their bodies. Yuuri noticed his line of sight, waving with one of them, and Viktor returned the wave with a snort. Then Yuuri's eyes lit up. "My limbs!"

 

Viktor blinked. "Huh?"

 

"The luminescence is a byproduct of our emotional integrity; the stronger the emotions, the stronger the glow or glow-pattern. When I'm angry, they light up and pulse rapidly, when I'm happy their glow is constant and slow-ebbing. When I'm… aroused... the light and glow usually intensifies with my building, er, climax. It dies down almost completely from the endorphin rush that follows afterwards."

 

"Huh. That's fascinating. But you don't come?"

 

Yuuri shakes his head, splaying his fingers over Viktor's stomach while he talks. "No. The closest to that is what I experience during my rut, but I don't come. I probably mentioned it already, but my people are mostly second and third grade telepaths, so its an intense emotional and empathic rush for us. Sex is a connection of minds and feelings as much as it is about physical needs."

 

Viktor stares at Yuuri with eyes wide open. "Wow." To think that something like that was possible? There is a deep nagging at the back of his mind that tells him that there is no way that Yuuri could ever want to be with someone like him, and that he was only this friendly with Viktor because the Russian carried his eggs, incubated or not they might be, but he squashed the feeling and the voice that kept whispering it in his ear, sounding so suspiciously like his father. Instead he smiles at Yuuri with eyes full of affection and reaches a hand across to cup his cheek.

 

Yuuri leans into it with the same affection, closes his eyes in trust.

 

They have all the problems and concerns of the ship and the crew on their shoulders, but that could wait for tomorrow.

 

"Will you sleep with me, Yuuri? And I do mean sleep."

 

Yuuri nods, small smile playing on his lips. " _Yes."_  He lays down next to Viktor and curls around him, and Viktor manages to somehow tug his duvet over them before he turns onto his side and curls into Yuuri's front until the alien is spooning him with all of his limbs. He hadn't noticed how exhausted he'd been until now, so he makes a content noise and lets sleep take him, feeling safe in Yuuri's embrace.

 

"Good night, Viktor."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and more alien language: 
> 
> yu'n celli, yu'n celli, Viktor! = I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Viktor
> 
> quoug fukkomoja, Viktor? = What happened, Viktor?
> 
> Yu'n ceh celli chug chyuc fukkomoja geh iea. Iea'lo u quemjolhar voot geh vo uleamja, Viktor. = I'm so sorry that this happened to you. You're a wonderful being to be around, Viktor.
> 
> Hunyuri usearjm'g jeh chug = Family shouldn't do that
> 
> Yu quyuus iea'ja amjolcgumja no. Quoug Yu quearjm'g tyubo geh fubo ni sennamyusugel mequ. = I wish you'd understand me. What I wouldn't give to have my communicator now.
> 
> Cho, Viktor, cho. Iea ulom'g. = No, Viktor, no. You aren't
> 
> Cho, jem'g vo. Yu'n celli. = no, don't be. I'm sorry.


End file.
